


Interlude, With Adults

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bite Kink, Come play, M/M, MMOM 2016, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-secret relationship, Two Mature Men Can Still Have Sex, don't be afraid to touch your meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Harry enjoy a little private time, naked.  In bed.  Eventually Jesse and Wally will figure it out, but right now, that doesn't really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude, With Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 24 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Hands". The Jarrison is once again strong.

“You good?”

Joe has Harry tucked up against him, back to front, spooning. His spent cock is nestled in the hot, slick crack of his partner’s ass. They had fucked like bunnies (okay, slightly aged bunnies) for most of the evening and were now enjoying the afterglow. 

Wally and Jesse weren't due home for another few hours and Joe had an alarm set for midnight, when they'd both get up, get dressed and head downstairs, the picture of innocent friendship - and likely fooling neither his son nor Harry's daughter. They'd been the recipients of too many knowing looks lately.

“Yeah, I’m very good.” Harry’s voice is soft, dreamy, barely audible, the tone of a man well fucked.

Joe rests his chin on Harry’s shoulder and looks down the length of his body. Harry’s cock is still impressively hard and Joe's a little jealous. He'd made sure that Harry came before he had, but it seemed like Harry - who had a handful of years on him - was up for another round. 

“You look like you’ve still got one more in you. That's not fair.”

“Mmmm, yeah.” Harry’s response is barely audible.

“I want to see you do yourself.” Harry tilts his head back, trying to catch his eye. Joe smiles and kisses his forehead. 

“You want to see me jack off?” 

Joe picks up Harry’s hand and places it on his cock. “Let me see you work it. You're a man who knows how to handle yourself very well in so many different situations. Let's see how you handle this.”

Harry grins lazily at his double entendre and doesn’t resist as Joe guides his hand around his dick. He picks up the rhythm that he likes and Joe lets him go.

“That’s it, come on, baby. Work your meat.” Joe whispers in Harry’s ear. And then he regrets his words because Harry stops, looks at him, all traces of sleepiness erased by shocked amusement.

“Baby? My meat? What am I, a star in your favorite porno?” Despite the laughter and the humiliating dialogue, Harry keeps stroking himself, his long fingers languidly gliding up and down his cock. Joe kisses his shoulder and then sets his teeth against the skin, nipping him. Harry’s cock jerks in pleasure and his own chubs up again.

“I want to see you come.” He licks Harry’s ear, nips the lobe, and keeps up a steady stream of ridiculously sexy whispers. 

Harry’s hand works faster in response to his exhortations. He spills out over his fist, and Joe lifts it to his mouth, sucking on his fingers and thumb. 

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
